Unforgotten
by Spaz85
Summary: This is a sequel to In Distress. It has been two years since Henry Fitzroy turned Vicki Nelson into a vampire and the pair left Toronto. Mike and Kerrie have a little girl and life seems perfect until visions from her past come back to haunt them.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

It had been over 2 years since Vicki and Henry left Toronto. Kerrie, Mike and Maggie were living happily in their house. A few months after Maggie was born Kerrie had a book published and now was working on her third book on magick. Coreen and Danny had gotten married the previous summer. Mike had been promoted to captain after Crowley was given a promotion. Kerrie had kept in contact with Henry but not to Mike's knowledge. She had sent e-mails back and forth. Mike knew that Henry had set up a college fund for Maggie but assumed that was all he had done. Henry had informed Kerrie 2 months before that Vicki had left Vancouver.

Kerrie knew it was only a matter of time before she came back for Mike. She had a dream about it a week before and knew the day would be there any day. Kerrie had seen what would happen, she would tell Mike to choose and he couldn't so she walked away with Maggie. Kerrie dreaded the day but she always knew her and Mike would not be forever. Mike was at work when Kerrie saw another vision. She gripped her computer table and let out a breath. Her vision stopped as Maggie let out a giggle from her spot on the floor. Maggie was almost a year and half. She was crawling around like crazy and even took a few steps the day before. Kerrie was happy Mike got to see that since he was at work and missed a lot of Maggie's firsts. Kerrie picked up her cell and dialed Coreen's number.

'Hello?' Danny answered.

'Can you and Coreen come over? Or if your busy I can get Maggie-'

'What is wrong?'

'Just get over here. I need to talk to both of you in person.'

'Ok, we'll be there soon.' Danny and Coreen were now working out of their house and lived only a few blocks away. They arrived 15 minutes later with their chocolate lab puppy, Louie. Kasey went over to inspect the younger dog as Danny scooped by Maggie who was giggling at him.

'Vicki is coming. I just had a vision and she'll be here either tonight or tomorrow.' Coreen pulled Kerrie into a hug.

'I'm so sorry. I can't believe this. He'll pick you, I know it.'

'Coreen, these visions have never been wrong. I'm going to ask him and he won't pick so I do it for him. I've known all along he's been in love with Vicki. I was hoping over time it would go away but once she shows up at this door it's going to be back big time.'

'But your the mother of his child. She would never have given him that plus she's a vamp, she'll either drain him or turn him.' Danny said as Coreen glared at him.

'Your so insensitive sometimes.' Coreen hissed.

'No, he's being honest.'


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

That night Kerrie made italian, Mike's favorite. He was playing with Maggie, rolling a ball back and forth on the floor. Kerrie felt another vision coming on and slid down to the floor. The vision ended and Kerrie saw Vicki getting onto a train to Toronto. She knew that Vicki would be arriving the next night. Mike heard the stove beep and walked into the kitchen to see Kerrie on the floor with her head rested on her knees.

''Are you ok?'' He asked kneeling next to her.

''Yea, just a headache.'' She said forcing a smile.

Mike brought the food out to the table as Kerrie put Maggie in her booster seat then started cutting up bread and cooled meatballs for her. Kerrie tried to act as normal as possible at dinner. After dinner Kerrie cleaned up as Mike offered to give Maggie a bath and get her ready for bed. Kerrie stood at the sink taking deep breaths as she packed up the leftovers. By the time she finished she was a bit more relaxed and the fact she downed another glass of wine made her feel a lot better. An hour later Kerrie climbed the stairs to see Mike in the doorway of Maggie's room watching her snore softly.

''She's perfect.'' He said with a smile.

''She's getting so big so fast. Pretty soon we'll be chasing her.'' Kerrie said softly walking in the direction of their room. She pulled her hair into a messy bun and sat cross-legged on the bed.

''I should be home early tomorrow. Maybe we can go for a walk to the park." Mike said as Kerrie nodded pulling out a notebook from the bedside table. She started writing down a few things as Mike got ready for bed. By the time he sat down next to her she closed the book and turned to face him.

"I love you." She said giving him a quick kiss before getting up and going into the bathroom. Just as Kerrie was about to get into bed Maggie began to cry. Mike got up to get her but Kerrie shook her head. "Get some sleep." She said getting up and turning the light off as she walked out of the room.

Kerrie scooped up Maggie who was still half asleep. When she started to walk around the room Maggie's crying stopped and Kerrie put her back in the crib and perched on the rocking chair near the crib as tears started to fall from her face. Kerrie was sobbing silently for awhile before she knew she needed to calm herself and get back to bed before Mike came to check on them. She slipped into the hallway bathroom and washed her face before creeping back to the room. Kerrie silently crawled into bed and Mike wrapped his arms around her as Kerrie bit her lip to stop from crying. She closed her eyes and tried her hardest to fall asleep.

When Kerrie woke up Mike was in the shower and Maggie was in the portable playpen in the bedroom. Kerrie felt exhausted. She had hardly slept and spent much of the night watching Mike sleep and then pretending she was asleep when he woke up. Mike came out of the bathroom dressed and picked up Maggie giving her a spin as she giggled. Kerrie got out of bed and yawned.

"Go back to bed. I'll give her breakfast and bring her back up." Mike said as Kerrie shook her head.

"I'm good."

"It's the book isn't it? The deadline's coming up, maybe you should just push it back." Kerrie shook her head.

"No, it'll be ready. Just some more editing and such." 20 minutes later Mike had left and Kerrie moved Maggie into the living room and laid on the couch trying to calm her nerves.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

A few hours later Kerrie was showered and had Maggie's things packed up and ready to go meet Mike at work. Kerrie had texted Coreen letting her know about the vision. Coreen wanted to come to the house and spend the day with her until Mike got home but Kerrie said she was going to see him. Kerrie smiled as Maggie waved to some people outside of the police station, that was one of her favorite things to do. A man at the desk called up to Mike to let him know they had arrived as Kate came walking over.

"Look at her, she's so big." She said kneeling in front of the stroller.

"I know, she took a few steps the other day so she'll be walking around in no time." Kerrie said as Kate stood up.

"Mike mentioned that. He was so happy he was home to see it. I should get back." Kerrie watched as Kate went back in the busy office as Mike came walking over with his jacket. He gave Kerrie a quick kiss and bent down to kiss Maggie's head.

"Da!" She said happily as Mike grinned. Kerrie bit her lip and forced a smile.

"Let's go." He said opening the door as Kerrie pushed the carriage.

The family went to the park for a bit before getting a light meal and continuing on a walk. It was just starting to get dark as they got back to the house. Kerrie went to go get Maggie changed for bed as Mike relaxed in the living room. As Kerrie reached Maggie's room she felt her knees go weak but she steadied herself against the wall. Vicki was close. Kerrie sat on the floor in Maggie's room letting her play for a few minutes knowing the vampire would be at the house soon. Mike appeared in the doorway.

"She's still wide awake, don't want to start the battle just yet." Kerrie said not looking up.

"Why don't you come downstairs then?" He said scooping up Maggie as Kerrie got up off the floor dreading what would happen in moments. Mike was leaning against the couch watching Maggie pull herself up using the table as Kerrie grabbed the video camera to make a video for her parents. The phone rang and Kerrie reached for it.

"Hello?"

"Kerrie, it's Henry. Vicki is in the city."

"I know." She said softly.

"Are you ok?" He asked worried about how the young witch would react to Vicki on the doorstep.

"I'm fine, can I call you back later on?"

"Sure." Kerrie ended the call as Mike looked at her grinning.

"She's walking." He said as Maggie reached him. Kerrie was happy that she had gotten it on video even with the phone call. The doorbell rang and since Mike was closer he got up as Kerrie went and picked up Maggie who began to squirm in her arms. Kerrie slowly approached the door.

"Hello Mike." Vicki said as Kerrie appeared beside Mike with Maggie.

"Vicki, what are you doing here?"

"Henry and I parted ways and I wanted to come back to my city." Kerrie tried not to show any reaction.

"Da! Da!" Maggie shrieked as Mike took her from Kerrie and he began to walk with her.

"I knew you'd come for him." Kerrie said glaring at Vicki who crossed her arms.

"I loved Henry but there was always a part of me-"

"Don't you dare. Our daughter is upset so you need to go. Why don't you talk to Mike tomorrow?" With that Kerrie closed the door in Vicki's face as Mike turned startled at the sound. Kerrie didn't wait for his reaction but took off up the stairs letting the tears fall from her eyes as she fell onto the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Mike came into the room an hour later.

"Maggie's asleep." He said softly as Kerrie turned to face the wall so he couldn't see her tear stained face. "I didn't ask for her to come back." He said sitting at the edge of the bed as Kerrie sat up still looking at the other wall as she wiped her cheek with the sleeve of her shirt.

"You going to pick her, you were always going to pick her no matter what I did. I knew that before I even came here." Kerrie said as a fresh round of tears wet her cheek.

"You and Maggie have been two of the best things in my life." Mike said reaching for Kerrie who shook him off.

"When I first had the dream about you I saw you and Henry working on a case together which happened. Then I saw us meeting. Coreen wanted me to meet you and see if the visions changed but they stayed the same. I never told her this because I knew this was what had to happen. The god and goddess wanted you to experience this before you ended up with Vicki. They knew you wanted a child and I was the one that could give you that." Kerrie wrapped her arms around her knees as she buried her face. "I love you Mike. I really do but you need to go to her. If you stay here with us your going to grow to hate us and I would rather you be happy. Maggie and I will be around so you can see her but fate always wanted you to end up with Vicki." Kerrie glanced up to see Mike crying as well.

"No, your wrong." He muttered standing up. Kerrie shook her head and muttered a spell as she grabbed his hands to show him the visions. They went from them meeting, to Maggie being born, to Vicki showing up, then two possible outcomes one of him being old alone saying he hated her and the other of him with Vicki looking happy. Kerrie pulled away and backed up onto the bed.

"I need to think." Mike said leaving the room as Kerrie laid back and clutched a pillow to her chest and continued to cry until she fell asleep. Kerrie woke up around 9 the next morning. She looked around and noticed Mike was gone. Kerrie headed into Maggie's room to see her awake in her crib.

"Ma!" She said standing.

"Hey baby girl." Kerrie said picking up her daughter and walking with her downstairs. Kerrie put Maggie in her highchair as she noticed a note on the table.

"We need to talk. I spoke to Vicki last night and we need a plan."

Kerrie crumpled up the paper in her hand and continued the morning routine. Maggie sipped her milk from her sippy cup and ate the cheerios and grapes Kerrie put in front of Maggie. Kerrie picked up the phone and called Coreen.

"Are you ok?" Danny asked hearing Kerrie's voice.

"Vicki showed up last night."

"Have a cup of coffee, we will be there in a few minutes."

"Thanks." Kerrie said hanging up the phone. Maggie was happy and Kerrie was glad the little girl was not picking up on her mother's mood.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Coreen let herself in as she had a key. Kerrie was sitting at the table watching Maggie finish up her breakfast. Coreen led Kerrie into the room to talk while Danny looked after Maggie.

"What are you going to do?" Coreen asked as Kerrie sat on the couch hugging her knees.

"I don't know. I really don't." Kerrie said letting the tears fall.

"You could change the visions. Mike loves you and Maggie. Make him stay." Kerrie shook her head.

"If I don't let him go he'll hate me and he'll hate Maggie. I've seen it. As much as I love him, I have to let him go." Coreen scooted next to Kerrie and put an arm around her shoulder.

"You two can come stay with us if you want."

"Thanks but when I move Maggie I want it to be somewhere permeant. Henry called last night so I need to call him back today and let him know what's going on."

"We'll stay with you until Mike comes home. Danny has a quick follow up meeting around 11."

Coreen spent the rest of the day with Kerrie. After the quick conversation Kerrie didn't want to talk about anything and the girls put on a chick flick during Maggie's nap. Danny brought back lunch after the meeting and then he took Maggie and Kasey for a short walk. It was nearly 5 when Coreen and Danny headed out. Kerrie ordered some pizza and sat down waiting for Mike. The door opened at 5:30 and Mike walked in looking worn out.

"I only have an hour then I need to get back to work on a case." He said taking off his jacket and sitting on the couch. "I talked to Vicki last night. She's going to stay here in the city." Kerrie nodded. "I thought about everything you said and what you showed me." Mike paused looking at Maggie who smiled at him. "I don't want to loose this but..." Kerrie nodded and put up her hand.

"I've know this day was coming. I've stayed in contact with Henry and 2 months ago he said Vicki had left. You can have the house and I'll find somewhere in the city for Maggie and I to move into. Coreen offered the guest room to Maggie and I so we'll take that starting tomorrow and I'll look for somewhere."

"You two should stay here. I'll get an apartment." Kerrie frowned.

"No, I need somewhere new. Keep the house for when Maggie comes to visit. I only have one rule I don't want her around Vicki, not yet anyway. Maybe in time that'll change but right now I can't. When I go to Boston in a few weeks for my mother's birthday I'm not going to tell then. I need some time before letting my family know." Mike nodded as he looked down at Maggie sitting in his lap.

"I ordered pizza and it should be here soon." Kerrie said standing up and heading into her office and closing the door. She sat at the computer looking at an e-mail from the publishing company saying they received the next book and it looked great. At least that part of her life was going great. After a quick response and a e-mail to Henry letting him know she was ok and letting Mike go to Vicki.

Kerrie heard the doorbell and went into the hallway to see Mike paying the delivery man. Mike and Kerrie ate in silence as Maggie hummed eating her cut up pizza. When Mike finished his dinner he gave Maggie a kiss on the forehead and went to go pack an overnight bag. Kerrie put the dishes into the sick and got a wipe to clean off Maggie and walked with her into the living room. Mike stopped in the doorway and gave Kerrie a half smile before leaving to go back to work.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Kerrie had just put Maggie to bed when the phone rang.

"Hello?" She said tiredly.

"You let him leave?" Came Henry's voice.

"I had to, that's what was always going to happen. We just talked before dinner and he is going to keep the house and I'm going to move out."

"My old apartment is still free if you'd like it. I kept the lease just incase, an old friend was staying there for a short while but it's been empty for the past 2 months."

"Wow... that would be awesome. I can pay the rent and all of that. The book deals have brought in good money and I'm teaching some classes."

"I can arrange for furniture-"

"Henry, you've offered me a place to live. That's more then enough."

"I'm going to be visiting my friends outside of the city, I'd like to see you and Maggie." Kerrie continued the conversation with Henry for 15 minutes as they arranged when to meet up that weekend.

After ending the call Kerrie checked in with Coreen and let her know what was going on. She wasn't too thrilled with Kerrie moving in Henry's old place after what happened there but Kerrie had done a cleansing shortly after and the apartment was in a good location. Coreen and Danny were going to stop by in the morning to bring boxes to help Kerrie start packing up her things. Kerrie had already begun to pack up some of her clothes in a large suitcase and it was late when she finally felt tired. She crawled into bed and hugged a pillow as she fell asleep.

Kerrie woke up around 6 to Maggie crying. She hurried into the room to see Maggie reaching for a toy that was on the floor. Kerrie picked up the stuffed bear and handed it to her daughter who calmed down quickly. Maggie laid back down and cuddled the toy and fell back to sleep. Kerrie went to take a quick shower then went to start breakfast. She made some pancakes and as the cooled a bit she went up to get Maggie. Maggie smiling putting a piece of the pancake in her mouth as the door opened.

"We're here!" Coreen said looking slightly flustered.

"Sit down and have some breakfast." Kerrie said motioning to the two empty seats.

"Your doing better then expected." Coreen said as Danny gave Kerrie a hug.

"She's going to be fine!" Kerrie smirked as she watched her two best friends eat breakfast.

Kerrie went over the plans with Coreen and Danny. She'd stay with them for the next few days till she went to see Henry then possibly a few more days while the apartment gets settled. The three friends took turns keeping an eye on Maggie while the others helped pack up things. While Maggie was asleep Kerrie went to work packing up her office and magical supplies. Kerrie had a large tote filled with her supplies when there was a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it!" Coreen said since she was in the living room putting Kerrie's dvds in a box. "Kerrie, someone is here for you." Kerrie walked into the living room to see a man in a suit, she had seen him once before when Henry set up a college fund for Maggie.

"Trevor Harris, it's nice to see you again." Kerrie said shaking his hand.

"You have a great memory. Mr. Fitzroy sent me with the deed to the apartment and to offer my services for your divorce. The security at apartment building will have the keys for whenever you would like to pick them up."

Coreen looked at Kerrie with wide eyes. Trevor and Kerrie sat down going over the deed, there was another 2 years left with an option to extend the lease. All of Henry's furniture was in the apartment Kerrie could keep it or pack it up and put it into storage. An hour later when Trevor left Coreen gave Kerrie's hand a squeeze.

"You must be one of Henry's favorite people for him to do this."

"He has a big heart." Kerrie said looking at Coreen with a smile.

"Maybe we can go over there and check it out." Coreen said as Kerrie nodded. "Henry's apartment was nice and spacious, his furniture was nice too."

"Oh Coreen." Kerrie said with a laugh.

"Hey, I moved on. No longer obsessed." Danny walked into the room with Maggie in his arms looking like she had just woken up from a nap.

"Ma!" She said with a smile. Kerrie took Maggie who rested her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Henry gave Kerrie his apartment."

"So your going to move in there?" Danny asked as Kerrie nodded.

"Henry offered it to me last night when we talked. I assumed he'd give me the keys when I was going to see him this weekend but he sent his lawyer over with the lease and the keys are waiting for me at the security desk."

"Aww.. I was hoping you two were going to stay with us. There goes home cooked meals." Danny said pouting as Coreen gave him a shove.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

Kerrie, Coreen, Danny, and Maggie walked over to the apartment building. The security guard vaguely remembered Kerrie and Coreen. He was happy to have someone in the large penthouse apartment and kept talking to Kerrie about his own young children. The apartment was clean, Henry arranged for a cleaning service to come in once a month.

"For now I guess I'll keep everything but the bed in the master room. Maybe we can move the bed in from the small guest room."

"Oh good, you two can stay with us tonight and tomorrow we can work on painting." Danny smirked.

"I'll stay with you two until I go see Henry if that's ok? That way I can get the painting and everything done without having to stay here with the paint smell." Danny smiled and pulled Kerrie into a hug.

"You two can stay with us anytime you'd like."

"Of course." Coreen said with a huge smile. "Um... we have something to tell you." Coreen added with a smile as Kerrie pulled her into a hug.

"We're having a baby!" Danny said loudly as Kerrie grinned.

"I knew it! Maggie, your going to have a cousin." Kerrie said kneeling down as Maggie giggled.

"I was always hoping we'd have a baby together." Coreen said and clamped her hand over her mouth. "Oh my gosh, I so didn't mean to say that out loud." She said tears filling her eyes.

"Don't you dare cry. If I can hold it together you can." Kerrie said hugging Coreen and rubbing her back. "There's always next time." Kerrie said with a laugh.

When they got back to the house Danny and Kerrie began bringing boxes to Danny's truck while Coreen waited on some pasta to finish cooking for Maggie who was getting slightly grouchy since she was hungry. A car pulled up and Coreen tensed since she saw it was Mike. Kerrie who was coming out of her office almost dropped the box but Mike grabbed it and Kerrie looked down flushed.

"Thanks." She said quietly as Mike brought the box outside. Danny ignored Mike's presence clearly unhappy with him. Kerrie came into the kitchen to make sure Coreen was settled and Mike appeared in the doorway. "We'll be heading out after Maggie finishes her dinner." Kerrie said looking at the ground. "Henry offered us his apartment, we'll be staying with Danny and Coreen till we move in there sometime next week."

"Your going to stay there? Doesn't that bring up some bad memories?" Mike asked as Coreen rushed out of the room with her hand to her mouth.

"Yes, we're going to stay there. There is nothing wrong with the apartment." Mike sat at the table trying to read Kerrie's face but she wouldn't look at him. "Want me to leave?" He asked sensing how uncomfortable she was.

"No, it's your house. I just thought you'd be late with the case and all."

"Solved it today and finished up the paper work. I wanted to see Maggie before you left and I wanted to make sure you are ok." Mike glanced up to see Kerrie silently crying and she wiped her cheek.

"Please don't. This is hard enough as it is. I can't sit and talk to you right now like we're friends."

"If you wanted me to stay you should have been honest with me. I care about you and Maggie." Mike said getting angry.

"I am being honest. I told you I still love you but if you stay you'll hate me. I'd rather be broken hearted now instead of growing old with you hating me knowing I could have let you be happy." Kerrie said loudly the tears rolling down her cheeks as Danny stood in the doorway giving Mike a death glare and wrapped an arm around Kerrie's shoulder.

"Maggie's things are all set in the car. We're ready to go when you are." Kerrie looked at Maggie who was watching her father with a smile.

"She's going to cry when we go." Kerrie said wiping her cheeks again.

"Ok, I'll leave the room. It might be easier that way."

"We'll be back tomorrow to get the rest of the boxes." Kerrie said clearing away Maggie's small bowl as Mike gave the little girl a kiss.

"Maggie, daddy's going to go back to work. Have fun at auntie Coreen's house." The little girl smiled as Mike left the room. Kerrie could tell he was upset too but Vicki would be the one to comfort him now. Kerrie scooped up Maggie as Danny got her jacket. She quickly put on the coat and then hurried her daughter into the car putting her in the car seat as a new round of tears fell from her eyes.

"We need to stop and get some junk food. Let's watch Dirty Dancing and The Notebook tonight." Coreen said trying not to cry along with her friend who nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

The next 2 days passed in a blur. Maggie kept waking up at night crying for her father and even Danny being goofy didn't help. Twice Kerrie had to call Mike's phone in the middle of the night and let him talk to Maggie before she calmed down. Mike had offered for them to stay at the house and he'd sleep on the couch so it would be easier on Maggie but Kerrie knew it would just prolong her daughter's trouble. On Friday around 4 Kerrie had finished bringing the last of the boxes into the apartment. She had found painters who could work right away so Maggie's room was done and Danny had built a new crib that turned into a small bed as well as other furniture for Maggie's room. Kerrie had Coreen watch Maggie while she and Danny worked in the apartment giving her friend practice for her future new addition. Kerrie was going to go to the appointment with them the following week for the first ultra sound.

Kerrie gave Maggie some grapes to hold her over for the first part of the one and a half drive. She was planning to stop at a restaurant half way for dinner so she would arrive while after Henry woke up. Coreen wanted to go with them but Danny said he needed her help on a case. She was also upset that Vicki called her the night before and acted like nothing was going on. Coreen gave her one word answers before hanging up on her former boss. Kerrie arrived at the farm around 8. Maggie had slept during the car ride and was wide awake as Kerrie parked the car. Henry stood on the small porch looking the same as he had the last time Kerrie had seen him, the day after Maggie was born.

"Maggie, your going to see Uncle Henry. He gave us a nice place to live." Henry appeared at Kerrie's door opening it as Kerrie slowly got up.

"You haven't been sleeping." He said noticing the dark circles under her eyes.

"Geeze, you know how to win a lady over." Kerrie mumbled opening back back door and getting Maggie out of her car seat. Maggie smiled at Henry and buried her face in her mother's shoulder. "She's not sleeping well. I've had to call Mike twice to talk to her. All she wants is him." Henry frowned.

"Can I hold her?" He asked as Kerrie nodded.

"Mags, want to give Uncle Henry a hug?" The little girl smiled as Kerrie handed her over. Henry looked funny holding the little girl whose hands went into his hair right away. "Gentle, Maggie." Kerrie said as a teenage girl came out.

"I'll get your bags." She said with a smile as Maggie waved at her.

"You two haven't moved into the apartment yet." Henry said as Kerrie nodded.

"Just finished up everything today. We'll move in Monday when we get home. Guess what?" Kerrie said as Henry led the way into the living room. "Coreen and Danny are having a baby." Kerrie said when Henry didn't respond.

"Hmm... that's nice. It's good to hear. Will Coreen be ok?"

"She can carry the baby without any issue. Plus she'll have me watching over her if anything seems out of sort." Henry nodded. Maggie glanced around the room giggling. "I think she has my spirit gift." Kerrie said looking at the spot her daughter was watching.

"I think so too." A little girl said from the doorway.

"Kathleen, this is Maggie and Kerrie."

"Nice to meet you." She walked out of the room as Henry returned Maggie to her mother.

Kerrie got Maggie settled in the room. She was fighting going to sleep till Kerrie plugged in her ihome and put on some music. Maggie's eyes finally closed and Kerrie set up the monitor and snuck down the stairs.

"She's out like a light." Kerrie said sitting on the couch. Henry motioned to the drink on the table and Kerrie picked it up and took a long drink.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

"Are you going to stay in Toronto for good? Or just the adjustment period?" Henry asked as Kerrie shrugged.

"I'd feel bad taking Maggie away but I don't know if I can stay here long term after everything. My mother would love for me to move closer to Boston."

"You could always move to Vancouver." Henry said half smiling. Kerrie shook her head.

"I doubt that would happen. Maybe once everything settles we'll take a trip overseas. I would love to promote my books outside of North America."

"I was never a huge fan of Mike but thought you two were in love. When I saw you two after Maggie was born I was envious."

"I'm envious of everything you've seen in your 4 hundred plus years."

"Don't be. Most of the time this is empty." Henry said motioning to his chest. "Sure I act human but I can't be in love because of what I am. Most woman wouldn't want that or would want to be changed and it's a disaster."

"Maybe there is some other supernatural woman or man out there for you. Come on as far as looks and charms you'd be a good catch." Henry shook his head with a laugh.

"For an open minded person like yourself but I've had bad experiences with other witches."

"Good thing we're just friends." Kerrie said as Henry nodded.

"You'll find someone else soon enough. Maybe a druid or shaman." Kerrie just laughed.

"So you've been looking into that."

"Sure, from the websites and forums I browsed those are the two groups under the pagan umbrella that have a lot of male practitioners."

"Yea, most of the men who knew anything about magick in Boston were shamans. I met a few wiccans who were close to my age but they dabbled in the dark stuff too much for me. Most of the serious pagan guys were a lot older then me." Henry smirked.

"Mike's how much older than you? 12 years?" Kerrie frowned.

"And that worked out so well." Kerrie mumbled.

"Enough about that. I won't bring him up again." Henry said with a half smile.

"Good, how's Tony?" Henry shrugged.

"He likes Vancouver and we're pretty much doing our own thing now. He met a guy at work."

The topic turned to Henry's old apartment. Kerrie explained what rooms she had painted and the furniture she put in storage.

"Danny was concerned about us moving in there. He thought it was cursed or something." Kerrie said shaking her head.

"It's a good apartment. One of my personal favorites."

"Thanks again. If we didn't have that as a choice I most likely would have ended being a pain to Coreen and Danny long term."

"Glad I could help." It was getting late and Kerrie was starting to drag. "Go get some sleep. We'll talk again tomorrow." Kerrie nodded and gave Henry a hug before heading up to her room.

It took Kerrie another hour before she could fall asleep. She tossed and turned before finally passing out. The next day Kerrie and Maggie spent around the farm. Kathleen and her older sister, Sarah, loved reading books to Maggie or bringing over small animals for her to pat. When it was fully dark Henry made his way into the house. That night the conversations were about work. Kerrie showed Henry some of the spells in her new book and Henry gave her one of the first printed copies of his new graphic novel. Kerrie promised to make a stop on her book tour in Vancouver and even sent an e-mail to her publishing company so they could begin working on book signings.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

2 years later

Mike sat in his living room nervously. It was the first time that Mike was meeting him. He was Kerrie's boyfriend of six months who Maggie had been talking about non-stop since she had met him four months ago. Kieran was his name and he was in a band. The band was based in Ireland but was working on breaking into the North American market. He was a practicing druid and met Kerrie when he stopped by the New Age shop when she was teaching a class. Mike glanced at the clock on the wall and went to put on his coat. He was meeting Kerrie, Kieran, and Maggie for dinner at her apartment. Mike parked his car in front of the building and made his way to the elevator giving the security guard a wave as he walked by. He knocked on the door and Kerrie answered and Maggie ran over hugging his legs.

"Come on, daddy, come meet Kieran." Maggie was almost four and was one of the more advanced students in her Montessori class. Kerrie tried not to laugh as Maggie dragged Mike across the room. A blonde man with shoulder length hair was sitting on the couch.

"Kieran, this is my daddy." The blonde man stood and extended his hand.

"Nice to meet yea." He said as Mike nodded.

"I've heard a lot about you. Maggie has told me all about your band." Kieran nodded grinning.

"We were picked up by an American label so we're very excited." Kerrie made her way back into the kitchen to check on dinner. Mike and Kieran got along well. They talked about the city and music. Mike stayed until Maggie was asleep.

"I should get going." Mike said standing and putting his coat on.

"Thanks for stopping by." Kerrie said as Kieran stood and shook his hand again.

"It was nice getting to know yea."

"So I'll pick Maggie up from school on Friday." Kerrie walked Mike to the door and let him out. Mike made a motion to the hallway and Kerrie stepped out keeping the door open a crack.

"I'm happy for you." Mike said looking at the ground.

"He's a great guy." Mike nodded.

"You deserve to be happy. I know it wasn't easy staying around here with everything that happened. Your a great mother and I just wanted to tell you that." Kerrie smiled and pulled Mike into a hug.

"Thanks." She said stepping away.

"I should get going."

"Night." Kerrie gave him a wave and headed back into the apartment.

Less than a week later Kerrie got the phone call she never wanted to hear.

"Kerrie, it's Kate. Mike- Mike had a heart attack today at the office. He's gone." She said breaking down. Kerrie felt her knees give out as she sank to the floor.

"Thank you for calling."

"I called Vicki and left a message too." Kate gave Kerrie the information she had and Kerrie hugged her knees as she cried. 20 minutes later Kerrie calmed down enough to call Kieran at the studio and he was going to pick up Maggie while Kerrie went down the station.

That night Vicki arrived at Kerrie's apartment after getting the voicemail from Kate. Kerrie had begun to set up everything with the funeral home leaving the final touches up to Vicki.

"Mike left everything to Maggie." Vicki said handing Kerrie a folder. Kerrie looked surprised. "He knew he had a heart condition. I offered to change him but he didn't want it." Vicki said softly.

"I arranged for the wake to be from 5 to 9." Vicki nodded.

"Thanks, how is Maggie?" She asked stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"Devastated, she's been crying non-stop since I told her."

"In the folder is a letter he wrote to her. It might help her. I need to go." Vicki turned on her heel and disappeared as Kerrie walked back into the apartment and pulled out the letter.

"Dear Maggie, This is your dad writing a you a little message to remember me by. I never thought I would be gone when you are so young but god thinks it's time for me to go. You have been the best thing in my life and I have loved you ever since your mother told me she was having a baby. Your my little girl and I love you so much. If it was up to me I would still be here seeing you get older. I want to see you playing sports, going to school dancing, and eventually going to college. Your mother is a great woman and I hope someday soon she gets married to Kieran so he can be your dad. I'll always be with you. Love, daddy." Kerrie wiped her cheeks as Kieran poked his head out of Maggie's room.

"She's asleep." He whispered as Kerrie handed him the letter. Kieran read it and pulled Kerrie into a hug kissing the top of her head. "We won't let her forget him." He said rubbing her back.

The End


End file.
